The present invention relates to an improvement in the field of prosthetic dentistry and more particularly to the field of restorative and splinting operations in the field of dentistry using various resins.
Use of various composite resins in dentistry to restore one or more teeth and to improve the cosmetic appearance of the teeth has been known for some time and has been finding greater use in dentistry. However, the use of composite resins, such as macrofills and microfills in dentistry have had some drawbacks such as an inability to handle stress in particular cases, for example such as in cantilevering and in the case of bruxers. However, recently, an attempt has been made to eliminate the shortcomings of the use of composite resins by reinforcing the composite resin with a silk fabric. See Golub, The Silk Wrap Technique For Composite Bonding, The New York State Dental Journal, May 1987, Volume 53, No. 5, pp. 28-29, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,291-Golub and U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,888--Golub.
However, applicant herein has invented a new and improved composite resin reinforcement system for use in dental operations which provides improved strength characteristics.